1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection method for a strip, in particular, a metal strip, from an initial guide channel into a final guide channel which runs next to the initial guide channel, wherein the strip, when passing through the initial guide channel, has an upper side facing the final guide channel and an underside facing away from the final guide channel, as well as a deflection device corresponding thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
When continuously winding strips, in particular, metal strips, the leading end of a following strip must be guided to a different hasp than the end of the preceding strip. The strip must therefore be guided from an initial guide channel into a final guide channel. Whether for the next strip change a change back to the initial guide channel takes place, as is the case for a multi-hasp device, or whether a change from the initial guide channel into the final guide channel must again be performed, as in the case of a rotor or reversing hasp, is of no consequence within the context of the present invention.
The known deflection devices operate substantially satisfactorily but could still be improved upon.
The object of the present invention resides in that the prior art deflection methods or the prior art deflection devices are to be improved.
In correspondence thereto, the deflection device has a lower loading device for loading the underside of the strip with a medium.
The medium can be, for example, compressed air or water that is under pressure.
When the deflection device comprises a drive device with an upper drive roll and a lower drive roll, wherein the upper drive roll acts on the upper side and the lower drive roll on the underside, and wherein the lower drive roll has a lower stripper bar for separating the strip from the lower drive roll, the first loading device is preferably arranged on the lower stripper bar.
In the case of a rotor hasp the presence of the upper loading device is sufficient. In the case of a multi-hasp device, on the other hand, the deflection device should have also a second loading device for loading the underside of the strip with the medium so that the return of the strip from the final guide channel into the initial guide channel can also be assisted by loading with the medium.
The upper loading device is also preferably arranged on an upper stripper bar for removing the strip from the upper drive roll, should such an upper stripper bar be present.
The initial guide channel and the final guide channel are, in general, separated from one another by a switch. The switch can have a pointed tip. Preferably, the tip is however rounded. It is especially advantageous to have a rounded tip which is rotatably supported.